Getting to know Derek Venturi
by Sweetbubba
Summary: Casey's always wondered what Derek was like outside of the person he made himself to be; finding out more about him just might be the out he needed.
1. Chapter One

**Derek**

I didn't pay mind to her the whole time at school, I tried to stay away from the trouble I could get myself into antagonizing her; but that alone tempted me.

"Derek, stop staring." Sam's voice sounded demanding, but I couldn't take my eyes away, like I didn't want to waste what I was taking in. His hand rested on my shoulder, and I glanced at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"You've been staring off into space, - what's the matter with you lately?" He raises an eyebrow, something that meant he wouldn't take a lie for an answer. I rolled my eyes, and shrugged his hand off.

"I'll be back by next period." I mumbled, turning around and walking off, walking right past the spot she was standing in.

This was a schedule for me now, I couldn't take knowing she was around me; only a couple rooms, a couple feet away. I had to breathe, it felt like I was being strangled, and her eyes had been watching me non-stop.

So I usually got up and left, not coming back until a class or two later.

I had a hint of what was wrong with me, I wasn't an idiot; despite what others said. I didn't want to believe it, that's all. I didn't think it was possible.

I came back to the school later on; classes were still going like they always were when I got back, leaving me to walk around, leaving me with too many thoughts.

I didn't want to have to think about her so much, it was a burden I was left with, I hated it. I couldn't glance at another girl without thinking of her.

I rubbed my eyes, sleep deprived and exhausted, the dim lights from the windows slightly bothering me; I didn't ask for sleepless nights, I didn't ask to be tormented. Then again, she didn't ask for me to run into her life without a warning.

I wondered if she thought about me like I thought about her.

I stopped at the end of a hallway, leaning against the locker doors, banging my head back against one and groaning.

"Derek?"

My eyes snapped open, and I glanced over, seeing the girl herself.

Casey Mcdonald.

I looked away, thinking of ways to get out of the situation, but instead the words anyone would expect me to say came out of my mouth.

"Go away, Case, just because there's no one around, doesn't mean you can talk to me."

I heard her huff, and could almost imagine her scowl, but still I didn't look at her. If I did with her so close again, I'd have to pay.

"Derek, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be skipping classes-"

"What are _you_ doing here, then?" I finally look at her, and it gets harder to breathe. There's something tightening in my throat, but I let out a shaky, unknown breath and relax.

She knits her eyebrows, knowing she was caught.

Her doing something like this captured my attention, and took me away from thinking about her more.

"You're not exactly trusting, or truthful, and you don't understand most things-"

"Why are we stating the obvious? If you're just going to insult me, you're getting insulted back."

"-But" She takes a deep breath, choosing to ignore me for the moment "I don't believe that's all of who you are." She whispers, surprising me.

"Derek, I want to know you, and not just what you make everyone think, I want to know the real you. You're…" I don't miss it when she nervously looks away for a second, then looks at me with the tiniest hint of regret in her eyes.

"You're…We're close, let's say, but I still don't know much about you." She smiles, getting past saying what we both dread saying.

"So, uh, you want to get to know me?" I laugh nervously, still confused, choking on air and making my voice crack lightly. I hoped it went unnoticed.

She nods, and I stand up straight, beginning to walk away; gaining back my calm, collected attitude.

She spins on her heels, watching me with hesitation, wondering if she should follow.

I sighed softly, and turned around.

"Are you coming or not, Space Case?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it, I've had this idea stuck on my head for the longest time. R&amp;R Please.<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

_Casey_

As if it were completely normal, I had stood by Derek for the rest of the day, for once I wasn't treated like his step-sister, the one he hated, the one he loved to torment. I was treated like his friend, and not like all those girls he saw as mere objects, I was his friend.

The thought made me smile unconsciously riding home from school that day; I knew Derek gave the most confused look, so I hid it well with turning my head to the window and watching the tree's fly by us.

"Can we just act like we usually do when we get inside?" I hear him say, opening the door; I don't have time to argue or question why before he already walks in. I narrow my eyes, it wasn't normal for us to be civil, I noticed, so as he asked I played along with him.  
>I walked in, and everyone was perched casually on the couch, lounging like they hadn't noticed us come home. I glared at Derek, and let out a frustrated groan, stomping to the steps.<p>

"Derek, can't you leave me alone for _once_? Me and my personal life have had enough of you!" I shouted, and Derek mimicked a cocky smirk; I couldn't guess if it was from my acting or if it were for show.

"What personal life, Case?" He scoffs and I scowl just a bit, and then stomp up the stairs to my room. Once I was in, I was finally able to let out a breath of relief. I was doing better around him; I was more relaxed, less tense like I was for a while.

To tell the truth, I was avoiding him too.

School was hectic earlier that day, for the first half I found myself struggling to talk to him, for the second half I searched for him everywhere, when I found him I knew the only way to get through talking to him was to keep a straight face.

I didn't know what it was, why I had become brave enough to tell him I wanted to know all about him; it wasn't as if I hadn't thought about trying to get to know him, I'd never had the courage until I noticed he started acting strange, making me even more curious. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I could breathe.

It was nice knowing that there was a possibility that we could get along.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know, sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Derek**

I stood in front of her door, hesitating, wondering if she was asleep or not. It was Two in the morning, too early for me to be up, and too late for me to be awake; but like always I was here, standing in front of her door questioning if I should tell her how I feel.

It started almost a month ago when I heard something I definitely didn't want to hear, but I know it was something I needed to; It completely freaked me out when I finally did hear it, but some part of me knew it would be said sooner or later.

"You have feelings for your step-sister."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A fact I was supposed to avoid for as long as I could, apparently three years was long enough.

It made me think a lot; it made me wonder how long I had to tell her, it made me even more nervous and shaky, it made it harder to act as calm as possible. I stopped sleeping, and I slowly lost my will to eat because it was hard _not _to think about her when she was an important part of my life.

It didn't feel wrong, some part of me felt better for knowing someone finally noticed that I saw her as something more, that I didn't have to hide it from at least one person. I felt guilty for hiding it, I felt guilty for denying it, and most of all I felt guilty for all the things I did to her to cover it up. So every night for a while, I would stand in front of the door waiting for the moment I let myself apologize.

Saying sorry to her, let alone anyone, would be the hardest thing I could ever do.

I caved when I heard rustling coming from her room, and hurried back to mine as casually as possible. When I relaxed back into my bed, I sighed, letting the guilt of not telling her for another night get to me. It made it seem even worse because of yesterday, how she practically told me she wanted to know everything about me; it made me anxious because now I had to wonder how long it would be until she found out herself. I regretted the day she would.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I didn't know how this situation would play out, I didn't know what her reaction would be and I didn't know how she would find out, but I hoped it wouldn't destroy everything.

I learned a long time ago that not everything plays out how you want it to, and my worst fear was that it wouldn't end well.

It wasn't long before I heard more movement from her room, her door creaking open and then closing. I was thinking that she knew I was out there, but instead of walking to my room I listened to her walk down the steps.

With confusion I found myself following her to the kitchen, curious if I woke her up or not. I saw her sitting on a chair, her head rested on her hand and her eyes staring off into space. For the first time since I'd met her I could have sworn I saw her depressed.

"Casey?" Forced words came out of my mouth because it nearly killed me to think about her being upset, and for once I _was _acting as sincere as I could to her under the roof of our house; any other time I wouldn't allow myself to care.

She lifted her head up a bit more and looked at me smiling, like her mood had completely changed in a matter of five seconds. The insane thought of me making her happy crossed my mind.

"What are you doing up so late? Usually you're passed out by now." Her voice was hushed and cracked, something that was normal if you were a restless sleeper.

"What are _you _doing up so late?" I crossed my arms, straightening my back and walking over to her. She glared at me like she was holding back and sighed.

"Don't do that Derek, I'm fine."

One thing she learned today is that there was meaning behind my attitude, when I questioned her sarcastically it normally hid concern, a feeling I wasn't used to.

"No one's 'fine' when they look like that."

As soon as I said that, I somehow knew I would regret it; because an uncomfortable, unhappy silence took over not long after.

"…It's nothing. I promise I'm okay, if something was wrong I would tell you."

Her eyes casted up at me, from the soft smile on her face I could tell she meant it; she would tell me anything.

"Alright."

I unfolded my arms, and turned to go back up the steps, but I stopped myself. If she really was upset, I wanted to try to make her feel better.

"Oh, Case, you should bring sandwiches with you tomorrow, if you're coming with me I should get something out of it. Besides, it's a long drive."

I turned my head and smiled at her.

She knitted her eyebrows, knowing it was another gesture of showing I care but not knowing what it was for.

"Goodnight, and get some sleep." I whispered, then made my way back upstairs.

Not long after I heard her go back to her room, and for the first night in almost a month; I was able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one, remember to review. <strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Derek**

I shoved the books I had in my locker; turning to walk away, I was stopped Sam standing in front of me. One glance at him and you could see the shock and confusion plainly written on his face, not to mention the slight hurt in his eyes.

"Is it true?"

Those three words weren't exactly the best thing to hear, it usually let to drama; and evidently, I don't need drama.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't really care." I stated in a mumble, pushing past him and taking out my car keys I had stored in my leather jacket pocket; it was just around that time, and I hoped I didn't have to search for her. I _did _tell her to be waiting by the prince.

"What's going on with you and Casey?"

My body froze in that instant. How was I going to have an answer to something like that? Even I didn't know what exactly it was that Casey and I had together; the more I thought about it, the more it tore me down.

"_What _are you talking about?" I pulled myself back up from my momentary slump, not bothering to look back at him; the look on my face would give me away.

"Sorry, I'm late. Are we still going?" I heard her voice coming from the left, in mere seconds she was standing next to me, walking along side of me, making me forget Sam was standing behind us. It wasn't intentional, but she had gotten me out of, and in trouble; I knew when I got back there'd be so much to say.

* * *

><p><em>Casey<em>

I didn't know what to expect when we got there, I surely didn't expect it to be something secluded; I always knew Derek as someone who wanted to be crowded with people who knew him, who wanted to know him, Derek was still Derek in my eyes; except now there's the other side of him I _never _knew.

I kept my hand firmly on his wrist, hoping not to trip over vines and branches, feeling safe while holding onto him. I could hear him chuckle at the way my face twisted every time I almost fell, and I allowed myself to glare at him.

"Why are we all the way out here? Don't you ever get lost?" I asked in a slightly annoyed, yet amused tone.

"Didn't I say it would be a long drive? And how can I get lost, what we came here for isn't in a maze, Case."

I rolled my eyes; of course he would be sarcastic, despite opening up to me, he still loved our arguments. With a sudden stop, I was brought back from my thoughts. Derek motioned himself away from the view in front of me, and the reason he came out here was staring me in the face.

A small, simple house was there, hardly noticeable with its pale green paneled walls clashing with the leaves.

At the moment, I could only wonder how he found this place, but when I went to ask him he had already walked inside. Without hesitation, I followed him, and when I walked inside it seemed bigger then it appeared. I silently looked around for a moment.

"Make yourself at home." I glanced at him as he threw his leather jacket on a chair, and smiled at me. I couldn't contain how surprised I was to see it wasn't a complete mess.

"…Where do I start?" I whispered, walking further into the kitchen, then placing my bag on the counter and sitting next to him in a chair.

"How did you find this place?" I asked softly, looking at his content face as he looked away from me, staring straight forward.

"Almost a year ago, when I was supposed to go to that party Collin Grant threw; the one everyone was talking about at school. It was going to be the best party of the century, apparently, but no one was there long enough to figure out because his parents came and everyone took off in swarms. I had the whole night to waste, and I didn't want to come home when I knew I wasn't supposed to be out in the first place, so I kept driving." He finally looked at me, and smiled shortly, then stood and walked around to counter, grabbing the bag I had and taking out the sandwiches I packed.

"When did you get the time to clean this place up? Did you really spend most of your time here?"

"Well, when I go out sometimes, I don't exactly say where I go. Plus the school has cleaning supplies, so when I left before, I'd borrow some." He nonchalantly shrugged, handing me a sandwich, then taking his own and biting into it.

"…Why do you stay?"

That caught him off guard, making him raise an eyebrow at me and swallow his food.

"Whataya mean?"

"Why do you still come here?"

"Everyone needs to get away every now and then, Casey." I heard him say, and then he quietly grabbed his sandwich, and walked out into the living room.

Derek Venturi was full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long, but I hope you liked it. Reviews would be great. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**Derek**

I pressed my back against the front seat, placing both hands on the steering wheel and exhaling deeply. She gets in the car, and tilts her head back against the passenger seat, looking at me. I start the car, but before I take off again, she opens her mouth to speak.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper, but I heard her; I couldn't stop the small yet soft smile that formed on my lips. I could only nod.

I could feel she wanted to say something else, so instead of starting to drive, I took the keys out of the ignition.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Say what you need to say, but hurry; we weren't intentionally supposed to spend all day here." She sits up, unconsciously biting her lip, pondering on whether to tell me what it was she wanted to tell me.

"I'm sorry."

It comes out as uneasily as it could, and I notice the way her voice is slightly forced and unusual; stating it was too hard to say. I didn't really understand what she meant.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, it was always so difficult to try to understand her, to keep up with her; but I knew her, I knew how, and who she was.

Realization hit, and I groaned. We were about to get emotional.

Despite being even a little bit different around her, I still hated when she did this to me. Out of the blue, there she was, forcing emotions on me; trying to reach out to me in some deep way. I never understood why.

"Case, Come on, we should be getting home-"

"No, Derek, let me talk." She gave me a slightly demanding look, but it was one that could probably waver if challenged.

"I'm sorry. You don't know how bad it is for me to say this to you, but I regret everything I had said to you in the past, for a while all I could think about was you-" she stops herself a moment "If I really knew you, and I've been thinking all this time what to say to you, it was like talking to a stranger when I first thought about who you really were. It was like I didn't _know_ you, and I didn't. I judged you, and I'm sorry."

At that moment I knew; it was the worst possible way to find out, the worst possible thing, and I couldn't imagine what to do or say.

It wasn't just a crush anymore.

I felt so much more than that for her, and it actually hurt with that reality, because all I could think about was how certain I was she could never feel that way about me. Out of everything she's said to me in the past, all those times she had tried to act like a family, my heart was set on her only thinking of me as _family. _

I could practically scream, because I was doing it again. I was getting _emotional _even though I hadn't planned to; because none of this was supposed to happen, I was supposed to stop myself from letting this happen. It was too late.

I shifted a bit in my seat, turning to my side and resting my arm around the back of her seat. All I can see is her knitting her eyebrows, before I tilt my head a bit and gently kiss her lips.

It was nothing passionate, nothing spontaneous, sudden, or even too romantic. It was a simple touch of the lips, so soft it could kill you. I'd never thought in my right mind about what I was doing, why I was kissing her; all I knew is that I _had _to, I _wanted _to for so long.

It lasts about three seconds, and I pull back in a slow manner; finding myself wishing I hadn't done what I just did.

I realized that I had never kissed a girl like that before, I'd never let a kiss get to my head, I'd never put so much _feeling _behind one. Kissing Casey was the most challenging thing I'd ever done, with her I cared too much to let it be so easy; I couldn't let it be like every other kiss I shared with a girl, it had to be what I felt was right.

It felt so right.

I hadn't really looked at her face since I pulled back, but I could see the wide blush scattered across her face, and feel her blue eyes never leaving me, no matter how much they probably wanted to.

I slowly turn back to the wheel, and start the car again, I narrowed my eyes; I couldn't regret it, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't, all that was left was me wondering how she felt. The thoughts of her being almost family had already vanished, and all I could think about was her being a girl. A girl that I loved.

The ride home was ironically silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the kiss in this chapter, it took me a bit to get it just right; tell me what you think of it, and leave a review.<strong>


	6. Chapter Six

_Casey_

Without hesitation, I got out of the prince as soon as it pulled up to the house; not glancing back at him, no matter how much I wanted to. From the corner of my eye, I could see him blindly standing there, leaning against the prince with narrowed eyes.

I needed to breathe.

I wouldn't allow myself to speak to him on the way home; I was panicking, and lost in my thoughtless mind. I waited and waited for an explanation the whole time, but I got silence in return, almost like he was mocking me.

He had gotten under my skin without trying to; it was impossible to think that it was the first time he could ruin me completely and he didn't actually _mean_ to. I half expected him to open the door to my room and laugh in my face.

I narrowed my eyes, my chest heaving slightly, my hands shaking; what had he done to me?  
>A flustered look was still plastered on my face, and I felt like I had swallowed my heart; it was beating so fast I might've thrown-up.<p>

It broke everything I had built up in myself; the kiss completely changed the image of my step-brother in my memory.

He was no longer my step-brother, he was Derek Venturi; the guy who had feelings for me, the guy who I had feelings for.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek<strong>

I didn't plan on going back home after practically making a fool of myself in front of her, so instead I went to the closest place I could go; considering Sam lived a while away, I went to Emily.

She opened the door and I instantly moved in the house, forgetting about my façade around others beside Casey, I let her see how hurt I was.

"Em, I need your help."

She stared at me as if she didn't know if she should believe my desperation; but with a sigh she decided she didn't care anymore, sitting down in the chair in the living room and then motioning for me to sit on the couch.

I sat down, and didn't meet her eyes, about to speak.

"Before you say anything, I need to know if this is about Casey. You and she just got up and skipped school. Is something wrong? Is she okay? Are _you _okay?"

"Emily, I need to tell you this and you have to promise me you'll listen and hear me out."

She nods without hesitation, eager to hear what I had to say.

I sat down, and looked her in the eye.

"I kissed Casey."

Her eyes widen instantly before she can stop herself, and I stop her before she spoke.

"Listen first. I'm not lying to you, and I'm not playing any games. It's been four years since Casey moved in, and for three years straight all I've done is torment her and hurt her; and I _was_ lying when I did those things. I've known Casey for a long time, and it's come to a point where I couldn't hurt her anymore, I've had enough of pretending she's nothing to me. She's the most important thing to me right now because-" I didn't want to say this to her, but I couldn't say it to anyone else, I didn't know who would believe me and I didn't know if she would either. I needed to at least try.  
>"Because Maybe I've never <em>hated<em> her like everyone thought. Maybe…Maybe I like her more than I have always made it out to be."

"So" she takes a deep breathe, and I can see she's happy, but hurt "You're in love with Casey."

"Sorry. You're the only one I could go to." I knotted my eyebrows, and she shook her head.

"I'm actually glad you're willing to admit it; I'm glad I'm the one you came to talk to about it. I'm glad you're happy." She smiles at me, almost like she's trying to convince herself.

She changes the subject quickly to stop me from asking if she was okay.

"What did you mean when you said you were lying?"

I smile softly.

Carefully, I told her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I am <em>so <em>**sorry if this wasn't my best, and I know it wasn't but I was in a rush because starting tomorrow I won't have internet, so for about 90 days or so I won't be able to write. I wanted to put this as the best cliffhanger I could come up with, but I didn't really have time to think. I'll re-write it if you think I should. ****

****Review and tell me what you think.****


	7. Chapter Seven

Normal

_Four years ago_

"So, there's going to be new additions to this family; everyone has to get along with one another, and I don't want any complaining." George circled his three children, but stopped at the oldest and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I mean it, Derek." Derek Venturi delicately smirked at his father, raising his eyebrows in amusement and shrugging his hand away.

"Yeah, sure."

"Derek!"

"Alright, alright." George nervously wiped his hands on his pants, uneasy from his reply and pacing the floor in front of his children.

"They should be here any minute."

"Daddy; why are you so worried?" Marti asked softly, wearing something she had dug up from her closet, mixed with the numerous accessories she found lying around the house.

"Dad's just jumpy because he's afraid Nora will dump him once she spends a day in this house." Derek replied smoothly, crossing his arms. The knock on the door stopped George from saying anything to his son, and he hurriedly ran to the door.

Derek rolled his eyes; bracing himself for being introduced again to the McDonalds. To be honest, he kind of wanted to see Casey again; she always found ways to amuse him. Even if she was annoying sometimes.

He would be lying if he said he didn't have any type of feelings for her then; he would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to living with her. To be honest, Derek Venturi had found someone to take interest in.

He half-expected that same braces-wearing stubborn as hell teenage girl to barge into his house.

He didn't expect this beautiful girl to walk in the door, glare at him and announce herself as Casey McDonald; his step-sister.

* * *

><p><strong>For the next two chapters there'll be flashbacks from the past three years. I really hope you liked my take on this. Review please.<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight

Normal

_Three Years Ago_

He rounded the corner, a slightly smug smile on his lips. It'd been only a few days since they started getting along; he kind of enjoyed it, not that he didn't already love their arguments, but he couldn't help himself when it came to her being kind to him.

The first time he saw the sweet side of Casey, he wasn't sure what it is, or why she was acting so nice; but he liked it. He liked the way she looked at him and smiled at him, like _he _made her do that.

_Other than him putting on a front, he wasn't invincible when it came to actually feeling something._

With a frustrated groan, he realized just what he was doing. He was getting attached and emotional, one thing he couldn't stand was the way she did that without even trying. How was it possible she could get under his skin unintentionally?

Derek turned the corner again to be face to face with her, a surprised expression in her eyes and a basket full of laundry in her hands.

"Derek, do you mind helping me a second?" She smiles, walking past him.

He was questioning himself if the main reason she was being nice to him was because of what he did for her with Scott; but he didn't drag it out, if it _was _because of that, on one hand she was only treating him this way because she felt it was right, on the other she was treating him this way because she was thankful and not to mention proud of him. Either way, it felt a million times better than practically being hated.

He could only nod quietly and follow her to the laundry room, as she was neatly putting the clothes in the washer, he wouldn't stop looking at her. He decided that maybe it wasn't so great that she was nice to him; when she acted this way it had a big effect on him. In a way it was good, but in another it was bad.

He narrowed his eyes.

The next morning, Derek mixed her freshly washed and folded clothes with Mustard; proving a point that they could never get along again.

_Well, atleast he _tried _to prove it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this one, sorry if the time limits are off. Review, please.<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine

**N/A: **Listen, I feel completely horrible about not writing anything for a while, but things have been bad so I've been struggling a little, and I had writer's block so… Yeah, this moment here is one I made up myself, if you don't understand it they had to do a project together and he messed it up by getting into an argument with her in the middle of class and the teacher gave them an F for it. Simple, but I really apologize because my heart was in this story and I almost lost it.

* * *

><p><em>A couple months ago <em>

She was running at him, he could hear her sneakers squeaking against the hall's porcelain floor. He mentally groans in annoyance, his eyes darting through the doors for some sort of escape. All the classrooms just had to be occupied.

"Don't even think about it, Derek; you got us into this mess, and _you're _going to get us out of it."

"Us? What the hell do you mean _us_?" He immediately growls out, turning to face her and then stopping all sudden movement when he saw the state she was in, frustrated and in tears.

His body tensed.

"Case…-"

"Oh grow up, Derek, I don't care about your no crying, or feelings, or emotions policy! You're going to have to get over yourself someday and maybe then you'll be more considerate to… others."

She only choked up more when she saw an unusual, unfamiliar look on his face, one of fear and even regret. Being the insensitive jackass he was and how he always held up a strong unwavering vibe it was almost shocking for him to snap his façade so quickly; and in front of her (his bane of existence) no less.

She closed her mouth slowly and took her time thinking about what just happened until her vision refocused from the tears to see him about to bolt to the nearest exit with wide eyes.

"Uh-wait!" she found her words and he instantly stopped as she calmly walked to his side and took his shaking hand. She wasn't used to treating him like this after all these years, and apparently neither was he as he seemed to jump at the contact and look at her incredulously.

"I'm just" she took a short breath in "overreacting, y-you know. I guess that's just how I am. It's-It's alright." She smiled uneasily, because they both knew they weren't familiar with this _kindness for each other _thing. It made them slightly more tense then normal but relieved non-the-less.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review Please.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **I'm going to try to make this as long as possible, but I doubt it will be my best. Enjoy anyway, and please let me know how I'm doing here.

* * *

><p><em>Casey<em>

I yawned, stretching my stiff legs across the bed spread and lifting my head to glower at the blinding light from my window. I couldn't remember how I fell asleep, I was still in my jeans and my jacket and I didn't bother to take my shoes off last night. I knitted my eyebrows, fixing my hair by running my fingers through it and kicking off my sneakers roughly; my eyes fell on the clock on my nightstand and I sighed.

"Ten o'clock, thank god it's Saturday."

Normally I wouldn't sleep this late and I didn't care much for Saturday's but at least I don't have to go anywhere today feeling like I do. Maybe I could stay in my room, and go unnoticed by everyone. I stood and shrugged off my jacket, throwing it on the ground and going over to my dresser to take out something comfortable to wear. I grabbed the nearest thing and threw open my bedroom door, making my way across the hall to the bathroom quietly, trying not to be heard by the family loudly talking downstairs in the kitchen.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I set my clothes on the rim of the sink and took out the clip in my hair. When I looked up to the mirror of the medicine cabinet placed on the wall I noticed the lines on my face that the side of my jacket had made, along with the red corners of tired eyes and my chapped pale lips.

I groaned, nearly slamming my head against the glass when I closed my eyes and thought of yesterday.

So much had happened in such a short time; Derek couldn't do this to me! I was struggling enough with emotions as it is, but realizing that by not knowing about his feelings meant that I had been hurting him was destroying me.

I should say that I deserve it, but in some twisted way this had made us even. He had toyed with me so many times, insulting, pranking and making me miserable, all the while he was harboring _something _for me; I had been oblivious and took harshly to how he acted, in return being plagued with guilt when I found out.

It all made sense, so it was really a happy turn-out right?

I shook my head and took a step back from the mirror, going back to the bathtub to start the water.

**Derek**

I sat down next to Marti as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, from the corner of my eye I could see her staring with a weird look. I tried to ignore her by grabbing the carton of milk and pulling it to my lips, and everyone else hadn't seemed to notice as they carried on talking about their plans for the day and laughed about something that happened some time ago.

She wouldn't look away, even when I avoided her by turning my head and eating some of my pancakes silently, I knew the expression she had and I didn't like it.

Throughout the week Marti was the only one who saw the change in my relationship with my step-sister, she had watched us with careful eyes and a gentle smile. It was something like she was doing to me now, except all she gave off was pity.

I could hear the heels of her feet clinking against the bar on the bottom of her chair and I restrained myself from groaning in annoyance. I was more than pissed off about what happened last night; not only had I felt bad for kissing her last night but I still felt like shit for practically being rejected, so anything anyone did could set me off. I tried to hold it back though, I didn't need to make a scene and get questioned by my family. Again.

"Casey's not up yet?" I almost whipped my head around to face Nora when she asked, a worried look on her face.

"She usually gets up before all of us." I wanted to say something, anything really before-

"She's been acting really weird, but if anyone should know I guess Derek would." Without much surprise that he already knew and deciding under my breath that Edwin would look better with a fork jammed between his eyes, I was about to threaten him and pretend everything he said was a lie on instinct- Then Casey walked in the kitchen.

I didn't stop myself from staring at her and she didn't bother to look away; everything that Emily told me last night about how to deal with the awkward morning after flooded my brain, but I couldn't move.

Our family didn't miss any of it either.

"Did something happen that we don't know about?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Just let me know... No seriously, I'm dying here struggling to keep this alive! _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **It's been _too _long. I hope you understand the writer's block, but I promise to make it worth your while. There's more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek<strong>

'_Shit.'_

The sofa was never so familiar for questionings and punishments before the McDonald's moved in; as always, we were sitting there anxiously on the couch while all of the 'kids' were dragged from the living room so my Dad and Nora could talk to us privately and of course when they mean talk, they mean screaming out of frustration and confusion until we go deaf. Usually I'd be uneasy, but I was only thinking about having to sit awkwardly next to her. All I wanted to do was leave, just bolt out the door and take off somewhere so I didn't have to manage this bullshit. Two things stopped me; my mind telling me that running away wouldn't solve my problems, and how shitty I would feel dumping all of them on my near-clueless stepsister.

My leg kept shaking in nervous habit while I tried to think of a way to say what needed to be said. I wasn't going to drag this out any longer, and if it took this heavy weight off of my chest then I would take every ruling they had to give. I didn't even want to glance her way; I knew damn-well that Casey being Casey, she was pissed at me for bringing her into this and getting her into trouble, and it just made it harder to breathe or concentrate. I closed my eyes and sighed shakily.

"Derek." I heard Casey whisper after sometime, but I didn't bother looking her way until I felt her hand fold into mine. It was trembling against mine, warm, small, and with a sweaty palm showing me that I wasn't the only one. I was convinced I had her best interest at heart, but not enough to notice just how bad she was. She looked like she was about to hop out of the nearest window, or like _she_ was the one who was about to confess to our dear old parents that she was in love with her step-sibling. I didn't ask myself why and before I could try to ask her, my dad walked into the room with Nora trailing behind him. I tightened my grip on her slippery hand before letting go as quickly as possible, making sure it didn't go unnoticed by them.

"Alright, spill. What's been going on with the two of you? I've never seen you guys like this. Well, the getting along and then arguing non-stop is common, but this time it's different." I turned my head to look at Nora, who really did seem to be worried about us. I didn't know how this would turn out, but I hoped she didn't end up hating me because of this.

'_Damn, I've never had to do this before.'_

"Okay, I'll tell you- but you've got to swear you'll listen. I mean_ really_ listen, and hear me out." I said, licking my lips between words to keep my mouth from being dry. My eyes shifted back and forth between them as they hesitated, but eventually they nodded their heads. I bit my tongue, straightening myself up.

"A week ago, Casey sort of made a peace offering with me. She said that she wanted to 'know the real me', the me that isn't a total douchebag. I was okay with it; really, we were fine for a while but I think I screwed it up." I scratched the back of my neck unconsciously, avoiding Casey's stare and the way my father shifted position to cross his arms and knit his eyebrows. I knew he was probably getting pissed, imagining all of the things I could have done to ruin the 'peace', while Nora just watched us calmly sticking to the promise she made to try to have an understanding.

"I kissed Casey." I said breathlessly, the air returning in my lungs almost immediately after I told them; their faces weren't pleasant, Nora covering her mouth and turning away from us, my dad gaping and running a hand through his hair nervously, and Casey blushing and keeping her stare at her feet. I instantly recoiled, knowing exactly what kind of things they were thinking.

"It's not like that, though. You swore you'd listen and that's what you're going to do. I kissed Casey, and not because I'm some playboy, or that I go after anything that where's a skirt, and it's not because I wasn't thinking straight or because it was the heat of the moment- which it most likely was, but it was honestly because I've had feelings for Casey for a _long _time." I lost my voice halfway through, and even though I tried it still felt like my words were falling apart. I looked at her to see her looking back, but she was smiling.

'_Is she… _Okay_ with this? Does she want me to keep going on?'_

I shifted my eyes to them again with a little more confidence.

"It's not pathetic puppy love, hell I'm not even sure it's healthy love, but I'm in love with my stepsister and it's real. I know I'm not the best when it comes to _emotions, _but I've never felt so crazy or out of my mind about anything in my life. I've never stayed up night after night for months on end wondering what person thinks of me, I've never spent my entire day trying to get someone's attention, I've never avoided seeing someone so much even if it's near to impossible because they live with me, and I've never had to hate myself or someone else so _fucking _much for reasons I can't explain! She drags me through so much shit and she doesn't even know, and I constantly annoy her every chance I get to fill the thrill just _being_ with her could be. It felt amazing to fight with her, because I at least got to let out everything that she put me through without her knowing. I didn't ask for this, I didn't _want _her to be my stepsister, I didn't _want _to fall in love with her, I didn't _want _to feel this low or weak, but it happened. So please, don't say that this doesn't really mean anything to me, because out the four years that she has been here, for three of them it was everything to me." I was practically dying, my throat was sore from screaming and my head was killing me. The room was silent, but the sound of my heart going off the wire against my rib cage felt loud enough to wake the dead. I didn't know what I was doing anymore, I was crashing from my rush harder than I expected and I was full out panicking. I stood and stumbled my way to the steps, running up to the safest place to calm down. All I needed was to breathe, but I ended up hiding in my room, scared to make another move.

I slammed my door, pacing back and forth and running a hand through my hair before collapsing to my knees by my bed, feeling like I failed Casey just leaving her like that. She would be okay, she wasn't involved in it as much as I was, and they would let her off. I, on the other hand, was easy enough to be sent away for bad grades, they were probably more than ready to ship me off to my mom for this.

'_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!'_

I buried my face in my hands and closed my eyes.

"What happens now?" I raised my head, surprised to see Marti standing there in my doorway with Lizzie and Edwin behind her. They already knew what was going on, which was nothing knowing them, the only thing that bothered me was them being okay with it. They didn't look like they cared about it, almost like they saw no problem. I opened my mouth to tell them to get out, as loud and harsh as I could, but was interrupted.

"I'll tell you what happens; the inconsiderate jerk is going to get up, take my hand, and face this situation with me because I _won't_ let him do this on his own." Casey walked into the room, moving past them all and standing in front of me with an outstretched hand.

'_She just doesn't get it.'_

I rose to my feet and glared at her, trying to make her _feel _my anger, just to get the hint of it. I wanted her to stop being so sweet, and to stop being so stubborn to help.

"I have to do this alone, Case, this is _my_ fault. It's _my_ problem." I argued, but she took my hand anyway, holding it between her own with a determined smile.

"Yeah? Well now it's mine too." She took a deep breath, taking her hands from mine and placing them on my cheeks to pull my head to hers, touching her soft lips to mine. Shock stopped me from reacting at first, but my arms found their way to her waist and I leaned in to the kiss, feeling warm even when we pulled away. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti complained to themselves about PDA, but I ignored it. I blocked out everything but her.

"C'mon, Der, you didn't actually believe I would back down, did you? I thought you knew me better than that." She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is horrible, I know, but hold on a while because like I said before it will get better. Review please!


End file.
